


Split

by epic_shish_kabob



Series: A Strangeness of Drabbles [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Hair, I don't know how to tag this, Night Vale Community Radio, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_shish_kabob/pseuds/epic_shish_kabob
Summary: Be sure to brush your hair carefully.





	Split

Those of you with long hair- be sure to brush your hair carefully. Brushing while wet can lead to split ends and damage to your hair. Remember that damaged hair is permanent and will remain connected to your scalp until it's cut off. 

Or falls out. 

Once the ends split, your hair will slowly peel away from itself over a period of months. Luckily, no one will be able to tell that this has happened. You won't be able to tell that every hair on your head has split in half.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get strange ideas while half asleep.
> 
> I thought this would be okay but now I have a terrible feeling that it's awful and unnecessary. Validate me, internet! 
> 
> Please?


End file.
